Pokemon: The Run Away
by Dream the Fox
Summary: A Pichu is on the run from his older brother, Raichu, and meets a Pikachu named Berry.


Chapter 1

Raichu stood on the cliff and watched as I fell into the water with a splash. The other Pikachu and Pichu behind him gasped out in fear and shock. Raichu just turned away from the edge of the cliff, and started to walk away. However, when I came up from the water, gasping, he looked back down, the emoloess look on his face. I clinged to a rock in the water, trying not to be swep away by the water, but that didn't work, cuz it happened anyway. To make matters worse, I was heading right for a waterfall too. The other Pikachu and Pichu looked on in shock, not knowing what to do. A female Pikachu stood in a tree, and as I went by her, she grabbed me with her tail and pulled me out of the water. I layed on my belly coughing up a shit load of water. My eyes were blurry for a sec, before they cleared and I could see who saved me. A Pikachu. I gussed this Pikachu didn't belong to the clan I was from. Cuz all of them wouldn't help me if Raichu was around.

"T-Thank you," I gasped out, to the Pikachu.

"Welcome," she said, cooly.

I pushed myself to my paws, looking up to see if Raichu and the other Pikachu and Pichu were still up at top of the cliff. When I saw they were, I hid behind the Pikachu that saved me. Not cuz I was scared of the Pikachu and Pichu up there, but of my brother, who was going to let me die, if it was enough to keep me from leaving, and it looked that was what he was going to do, too. The female Pikachu looked up meeting his gaze. She growled telling him to leave and get off her land, sparks flying from her ceecks. Raichu just looked down on us, not showing that he cared or not. He turned around and walked off. The other Pikachu and Pichu looked down at us before they quickly ran after him.

"Chickens," she growled, spitting at the ground.

"They're too scared to face him," I muttered.

She flicked an ear. "Well, I don't need anyone to take care of me."

"You live alone?" I asked, coming out behind her.

"Yep. Have been ever since I was an egg. Parents left me before I even hatched." She looked at me. "I live in my territory, the clans don't bother me as long as I do the same."

"So that's why I never seen you before."

She picked up an apple and roasted it with her sparks. "Most like. But most of the Clans leave me alone, as I do the same with them. Though, you don't seem like one though. Why are you here?"

"I was running from my brother, cuz I wanted to leave the Clan, and be stronger and become a Pikachu faster then the other Pichu in my Clan. But my brother is the leader of my Clan, so I'm next in line to be leader, but I don't wanna be leader. I'm sick of being told what to do. Pichu do this. Pichu, don't be in a hurry to become a Pikachu. Just wait. I'm sick of it all! So I left. But my brother followed me to stop me, and I ran right off the cliff and yeah.."

Her tail twitched and she stood up. "So what's your name, kid?"

I shurgged. "Everyone in the Clan just calls each other by what Pokemon they are. I've only been called Pichu like the other Pichu in my Clan same for the Pikachu in the Clan and my brother, Raichu."

"Sound's confusing," she muttered, giving me half of the apple. "Out here, there are so many different Pikachu, so the solo ones give each other a name. I'm berry since I love to eat berries and apple." She studied me long and hard. "If you're gonna live out here, you need a name too."

I took the half of the apple she gave me and took a bit out of it. "Okay. What do you think would e a good name for me?" I asked, mouth full of the apple.

"Mmm.." she thought. "How about Sparks? You're eager to get to where your going, and yet have different moods. Like some sparks are real aggitated and some are calm."

_Sparks.. It has a nice ring to it,_ I thought, nodding.

"Okay, Sparks it is."

She held out a paw. "Welcome to the solo life, Sparks. Now maybe I won't be so lonly." She chuckled. "Not that I am with all the Pokemon are running around here."

I shook her paw. "Thanks Berry. I think I'm going to like it around here. What kind of Pokemon do you see running around here?"

_Hopefully not Murkrow._ I shivered at the thought of the fight I had with one only a day ago.

"Any forest Pokemon."

"Oh."

"You don't sound very happy about that."

"I'm not," I muttered.

"Oh yeah?" Berry smirked "Ever seen a shiny Leafeon?"

I shook my head.

"How about any Leafeon?"

"Nope."

"Well, you never know what you'll find out here."

"Guess you're right."

"C'mon, you can sleep with me tonight."

"Thanks Berry."

She nodded and went off. I followed her, looking around at all the Pokemon. Pokemon I never seen before in my life. She smiled as an Eevee walked up to her, another was right right behind.

"Hi Bloom, Shadow," she said.

Okay, Shadow didn't fit, but Bloom's brother won't to be an Umbreon someday, so I guessed they called him that.

The one called Bloom smiled. "Hiya, Berry!"

"Berry, what Pokemon are these?" I asked. The only Pokemon I'd seen in my short life so far were Pichu, Pikachu, Raichu, and Murkrow

"These little brown fur balls are Eevee," she told me. "The female is Bloom and the male is Shadow."

"Hi ya!" Bloom said.

Shadow just nodded.

I waved my paw. "Hi Bloom, Shadow."

."Guys this is Sparks." Berry intoduced. "He just came from a Pikachu Clan."

Bloom gasped. "A Clan! I've never heard of anyone escaping one before!" She covered her mouth with one of her paws.

"It wasn't easy," I muttered.

Shadow looked up. "It looks like it's going to rain. We should go."

Bloom nidded. "Yeah. It was nice to meet you, Sparks."

They ran off.

"Nive to meet you too." I waved ad turned to Berry. "They seem nice."

"They are." She smiled and padded off toward the den showing and intoducing to a few more Pokemon. A Butterfree, a Apom, a Buneary, and so many others.

"Well how did you like your first day in Solo world?" Berry asked once we were settled in.

"It's pretty fun so far," I said, yawning. "I met so _many_ Pokemon today that I never heard or seen."

She smiled. "Better then being in a Clan. Better being a normal Pokemon then someone's slave?"

I nodded. "For sure. I never wanna go back to my Clan. But.. if I know my brother, this isn't the last we'll see of him.."

"Well good thing out here, there are so many Pikachu and Pichu, he probally won't know where to go. Besides the more pokemon you meet the more backup you get. Sometimes ten times as more as your avrage Clan."

"Cool. But no.. he'll find me. I tried this before.. and it didn't work.. How he'll know it's me even if they're are so many Pikachu and Pichu here is this-" I showed her the claw-scar make I had on my tail. "I got this from fighting a Pokemon I didn't know."

She looked it closely. "I can fix this."

"How?" I asked, turning my head to one side. "It's a scar."

"Hide it. You know the berries that have the black juice? Well I've come up with my own medicine for scars and marks like that. I just need one of each berry around this area. Like where the den is. Thats why i have it made here, and a few apples."

"Oh, that's smart thinking. But won't he just smell the berry juice? Well, if you need berries.." I pulled off the backpack I had on and opened it up. It was full of Oran Berries, but they were smashed from where I hit the wall of my den after Raichu hit me with a Mega Punch, before I left.

She sniffed it and smiled. "Pertect!"

Berry grabbed the juice and some apples added a few herbs here and there and soon made a scar healing medicine.

"Now the way he wont know its you is if you tie a leaf or something around your ear. He only knows you have a scar. Not a head band of something."

"Oh. Okay," I said, and looked around in the den. I found a green headband with a Pokeball sign on it. "How do I look?"

"Great!" Berry told me, making me smile. "Now your brother won't know it's you."

"I hope not.." I muttered, laying down starting to go to sleep. "I really hope not..."


End file.
